Leaves
by musthavebeentheweather
Summary: Blaine comes over to help Kurt rake leaves and shenanigans ensue.


**A/N: This popped into my head today whilst out frolicking amongst the leaves on campus. Lovely fluffy Klaine.**

* * *

><p>"Oh my Lord, what are you wearing?"<p>

"Umm…" Blaine looked down at himself. "Work clothes? I thought we were going to rake leaves…?"

"Well yes, Blaine, but…" Kurt sighed dramatically. "You could have at least foregone the baseball cap. That's a little too housework chic for me."

Blaine reached up and removed the worn hat from his head, and ran his hand through his messy hair. It was too short right now for the curls to really form, but that just meant that without the gel, it was a bit too much of a frizzy mess. "I figured you'd rather the ball cap than me looking like a poodle."

Kurt touched his fingertips to Blaine's hair gently and tugged on a short curl, smiling slightly. "Yeah, well… Maybe the ball cap _is_ a good idea."

Blaine smacked him gently and yanked his hat back onto his head. "Are we gonna rake these leaves or what? We're burning daylight here, Kurt. c'mon."

"Alright, antsy pants, we'll rake the damn leaves. Backyard first, there's more trees. Once we get the hard part done, the front yard will seem like nothing." Kurt took Blaine's hands in his own and stepped a bit closer to his boyfriend. "Thank you for offering to help me. You really didn't have to."

Blaine flushed slightly, looking down and away before bringing his gaze back up to meet Kurt's. "Yeah, well. I just wanted to spend time with you. Plus fall is my absolute favorite season and I will never pass up an opportunity to be outside when the leaves are falling like this."

"Well, alright then! Let's go rake some leaves!"

... ... ... ... ... ... ...

"My pile is clearly better than yours. There is absolutely no room for comparison."

"You sound like Rachel."

"Oh my God, Kurt, do not compare me to Rachel Berry, that is just not fair."

"Then quit trying to have leaf pile competitions! It's a leaf pile! There is nothing to compete abo…. BLAINE ANDERSON DON'T YOU DARE THROW THOSE LEAVES AT ME."

Kurt ducked, but Blaine had already flung a large handful of leaves at his head, and he could feel the broken bits of them sticking in his hair and clinging to his sweater. He began to brush himself off, silently fuming while Blaine doubled over a few feet away, clutching his stomach as he laughed. "You think it's funny? What if I don't kiss you for a week, will you still think it's funny then?"

Blaine straightened, still grinning. "As if you could resist me."

"Just you wait and see, Anderson. I'm nothing if not stubborn."

"Don't I know it."

Kurt threw a scowl back over his shoulder at Blaine before picking up his rake again and moving to add more leaves to his pile. He had just begun to drift back into the routine of the task when an even larger cluster of leaves was dumped over his head. Kurt yelled, swinging his rake around and catching Blaine in the side with the pole of it, his arms still raised above his head from dumping the leaves over Kurt. Blaine instinctively reached down to grab at Kurt's rake and pulled it away from him, throwing it out across the yard. He grinned devilishly and held his arms out to Kurt as if asking for a hug. Kurt's frown slid slowly into a sly smile, and he cocked his head to once side as he took a step towards Blaine. Blaine made a soft noise in the back of his throat and held his arms out wider, waiting for his boyfriend to step into them.

Instead, Kurt tackled him.

"Kurt, wha- Ouch!"

Kurt pinned Blaine down on top of his own pile of leaves, straddling his hips as he held him there. Keeping one hand on Blaine's shoulder to hold him down, Kurt reached over with his free hand and grabbed a handful of dry leaves. He threw them roughly into Blaine's face. Blaine sputtered and jerked his hips up, attempting to throw Kurt off of him, but instead Kurt only held on tighter. Kurt leaned down close to Blaine, holding his face inches from his boyfriend's, and held his gaze as he spoke.

"You think this is funny? Leaf throwing? Really, Blaine? Sometimes I forget that you're younger than me and still a _child._" Kurt smirked, sitting up straighter, still pinning Blaine down to the ground.

"That is absolutely not fair," Blaine pouted. "I'm only ten months younger than you. That's not even a full _year_." Blaine tried to move his arms, but Kurt only slid his grip down onto Blaine's biceps so that he couldn't go anywhere.

"Oh, _whatever_, Blaine. You're still acting like a five year old."

Blaine blew a very loud raspberry at Kurt, and turned his face away haughtily.

"Oh, are you all miffed now? I thought you liked leaf raking." Kurt moved his hands from Blaine's arms and danced his fingers lightly over Blaine's ribcage.

Blaine looked up at him with a startled expression on his face. "Kurt…," he said warningly. "Kurt, you know I'm ticklish, what are you…"

Kurt grinned and attacked Blaine's sides and stomach with his fingertips, digging into the skin and tickling him mercilessly. Blaine let out a cackle and his hands went to grab at Kurt's, trying to pull them away from his sides. Kurt just squeezed tighter around Blaine's hips with his legs, holding him in place underneath him as he tickled him harder.

"Kurt! No! You're so – ah! – you're so mean! Cut it out, oh my god, stop!" Blaine thrashed under him and finally succeeded in throwing Kurt off of him. As soon as Kurt lost his balance, Blaine rolled them over, pinning Kurt to the ground instead. He reached for the leaf pile and grabbed a handful, holding it threateningly in front of Kurt's face.

"Don't you dare." Kurt hissed between clenched teeth, his hands clutching hard at Blaine's waist. Blaine grinned, and planted a hand heavily in the middle of Kurt's chest, holding him down, and proceeded to shove the leaves down the open scoop neck of Kurt's thick fall sweater. Kurt squealed and shoved Blaine over, rolling them back into the leaf pile again. His hands found Blaine's sides as they shifted, trying in vain to tickle him but Blaine squirmed away, finally getting enough room between the both of them to be able to stand up. He grabbed his abandoned rake as he stood and held it out on front of him like a weapon to ward Kurt off. Kurt froze, holding onto matching clumps of leaves in each hand, one poised over his shoulder, ready to fling in Blaine's direction.

"Okay." Blaine huffed, still holding the rake out to ward off Kurt's attack. "Okay, truce? Please? It will take me forever to get all these leaf bits out of my hair."

"Your poodle hair." Kurt said, smiling. "Where'd your hat go?"

"Buried in the leaves somewhere, I suppose…."

"Such a shame. Truly a visionary piece of clothing. I shall mourn its loss. Come here."

Blaine quirked an eyebrow warily, still holding his rake at the ready. "Should I be afraid?"

"Not if you're afraid of kisses."

Blaine smiled, dropping the rake to the ground and walking over to fold himself into Kurt's arms. Kurt pressed a gentle kiss to his closed mouth before tugging hard on Blaine's arms and sending them both back down into the leaf pile.

"Kurt, what..?"

"Hush."

Kurt pressed Blaine down into the leaves and kissed him softly, enjoying the slide of their lips together and the way Blaine tasted against his tongue. Blaine kissed him back, his arms coming to wrap around Kurt's waist and Kurt moved to lay himself between Blaine's legs, their chests pressing together as they kissed. Blaine sighed against Kurt's mouth and pulled away slightly, looking into his eyes.

"Now do you understand why I love leaf raking so much?" he said.

Kurt smiled and leaned in closer to capture Blaine's lower lip between his own, sucking on it gently before pressing a firmer kiss against Blaine's mouth. He pulled back and kissed Blaine on each of his cheeks, stroking gently along his jaw line before he answered.

"Yeah. _Now_ I do."


End file.
